warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Midnitesky
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warriors Share Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Boxes?? Dear Midnitesky, how do you add boxes to your page? I asked someone, but I don't clearly understand.Mapleshine 23:51, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Midnite I'm here and so will Snowy. Berrymist 15:51, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey I hope you are on!!!!!!!Snowmist 16:09, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I don't know what to put oh and I think there should be more pic.s of things don't you? Snowmist 16:23, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh um can I make a page for my fanfic.? Snowmist 16:25, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I would but I can't or don't have any, that's the problem. : ( Snowmist 16:27, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Is it ok if it's a super edition? (It's called The Forgotten Moon). Snowmist 16:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Why don't we make ones like kit, apprentice, warrior that stuff. Snowmist 16:31, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you and I like Dark Hollow (I'm not sure if that's what you called it). Snowmist 16:33, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Like how it's like on the warriors wikia know what I mean now? Snowmist 16:34, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I was close, so so close. Snowmist 16:37, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I was close to your fanfiction's title. Snowmist 16:41, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I know and my mom ate half of a stink bug (It's so funny). Snowmist 16:44, October 24, 2010 (UTC) It was so funny I fell to the floor laughing. Snowmist 16:46, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok bye. : ( Snowmist 16:59, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ^.^ Berrymist 17:03, October 24, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Hey! Hi Midnitesky! I appreciate you commenting on my stories. How do I make a link? I'd like to add some to my page, but I have no idea how. Thanks! :) Nightfern 12:04, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, I figured it out. So I do the same thing for a persons name: Example (ignore the spaces) U s e r: R C W r i t e r Nightfern 13:24, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Project:Imagine Hi, Midnitesky! I just went under Community, and I saw you as leader and Dawnlight and Snowmist as warriors. Would I be a warrior? What would I have to do? Their membership is not much older than mine, anyway. Thanks! :) Nightfern 13:58, October 30, 2010 (UTC) So is Project:Imagine only for cat character art, like on Warriors Wiki? Or like, only pictures on google? I contributed a lot of pics of cats, but I have no idea how to make that cat character art. Beautiful Oblivion made mine for me! Thanks :) Nightfern 16:59, October 30, 2010 (UTC) So I either make pictures or find good cat pictures on google and paste them on the Project:Imagine Page? Nightfern 18:33, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey Midnitesky! Owlstar4545 told me. Take a look at this site! http://lakeclansfanfic.wikia.com/ Hope you like it! Can you help us with templates? [[User:HollyStar|'Hollyheart']]The Den Of AquaClan' 17:29, October 30, 2010 (UTC)' Well, like the charchat template on Warriors Wiki, and quote templates and stuff. OMG! I would be honored to be leader of Project:Create! My god! Great StarClan! Thank you so much! Nightfern 16:35, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I have a question Heya, Midnitesky, do I post the stories on the talk page of project:create, or do i talk about them and post them on a new page? I know this is silly know that i'm leader but i don't know what to do Thanks! XDNightfern 17:50, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Ah, thanks Midnight. I appreciate it! Nightfern 19:36, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I saw her! my new member! XD Nightfern 21:42, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hey Midnitesky! Thanks for your help, i'll ask Bramble. I just put my siggie in. I don't now much more. [[User:HollyStar|'Hollyheart']]The Den Of AquaClan' 19:48, October 31, 2010 (UTC)' Warriors Wiki Hey Midnitesky, do you know how is leaving messages on people's talk pages on Warrior Wiki asking them to join? I mean, it's great that it's there to get new members and it works, but have the feeling some people don't like this cause it has no siggie. (not that it's bad!): hey i luv ur user page do u wanna join this wiki: http://warriorsshare.wikia.com? thanks hope ya join It got my attention, but i think some people are irked by it Just saying! :) XD Hope I didn't offend you...Nightfern 22:08, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, never mind. XDNightfern 23:50, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi did you give me a link for this wiki or Nightfern from above? Hazel feather 23:48, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi I forgot to say before can I make a story? Hazel feather 23:55, November 1, 2010 (UTC) No problem Hey Midnitesky. I wasn't offended or anything. I'll tell my friends to join. My friend in person already joined, but she has no idea how to use this wiki. I'm trying to find her user page... XDNightfern 19:15, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks, Midnitesky. I have already started to make categories; Iv'e done them on new users and my new stories. Anyway, I would love to become a mentor so I will make as many awesome stories by Friday! And talk pages. Thank you so much! Nightfern 19:23, November 2, 2010 (UTC) that's her! thanks! Nightfern 19:58, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Question Dear Midnitesky, how come when I type in "Ottersplash" in the search box, it brings me to her talk page, not her profile? Just asking XD Nightfern 01:02, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Also, I have been editing stories and fanclans roughly about 8 times, and my talk page still says "149 edits made" XD I mean, come on. Can't it just go up 1 more!? Nightfern 01:02, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, that's working. Sorry XDNightfern 01:14, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, thanks. I'm really excited! Though I'm not sure what my pupils will think of me; I mean, I'm not a genius! Beautiful Oblivion is so much better than me... But I'll do my best, and that's what counts, right?! XD Thank you so much again! Nightfern 19:27, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Yay! You are the best, Midnite! Nightfern 19:30, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi um, how do I join a Project? Gardeneve99 Pixlr.com Hi, Midnite! Where are the blanks? I can't find them. Sorry. Anyways, I have a problem any time I go on Pixlr.com/. When I try to color stuff in, it just comes up with a gradient box. I asked Gardeneve99 on Warriors Wiki, and she helped, but I have no idea what I'm doing wrong. But I'm 100% s'''ure that I'm making a stupid mistake. LOL. So Iv'e sent you some pics. I'm really sorry for bothering you with stuff like this XD. I'm like Crowfeather. 8D. I'm not angry at you or anything LOL. Thank you! Here they are: Nightfern 21:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you '''so much for adding me on your "Thoughts of other users" I really appreciate it! Thank you! You are also a really great leader. And, you are my age! Yay! Nightfern 21:46, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Got It! Thanks, Midnitesky! I got it, though I can't get a shade of brown... anyway, I will watch the videos 'cause I feel like I should have a mentor XD. Just kidding. That would be slightly alarming... Nightfern 21:59, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Warning: Don't Be Alarmed Warning: These pictures may cause heart attack, stoke, or even death due to the horribleness of Nightfern's first charart. LOL, did you see my Siamese Violetkit? It was the first time I did a Siamese, but it was fun to make. But I think she looks like someone just splattered paint on her pretty little face. Here's her pic. Nightfern 15:25, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, good point, but Violet is a seal point. But it was a little too dark, so I'll fix it. That would be a good rule for lilac points, but seal-points are black. Yeah, I've noticed what black did to the color; it was like white around the edges. I made a whole bunch of tests to see the difference, so I'll always use dark grey now. Thanks for the advice! Nightfern 15:40, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I just made a fresh copy of Violetkit. Did you see it? It's much better XD Nightfern 00:20, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Molted Cats Hi, Midnite. How do I make molted cats? Thanks! Nightfern 13:51, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you anyway. I think it has something to do with layers... XD Nightfern 11:59, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm So Sorry! I am sorry, Midnite. When you commented on my story, I did not read the line where you wanted to join Project:Create. Iv'e added you on now. Sorry! XD Nightfern 11:56, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Vacation Hey, Midnite. Just wanting you to know I'm going on vacation for a couple of days, so I will not be in touch. Kind of inconvenient, is it not? Sorry. Nightfern 20:36, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Charart Question Since you're also a member of the Warriors Wiki, may I please use the Warrior Charart for this site over there for Dreamcatcher (my cat on my WW profile)? I think the ones here are a lot easier to work with then the ones that WW has. I'm asking you first, since it seems they are yours. BTW, where'd Nightfern go? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:16, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm Back! Hey Midnite! Yay, I'm back from Steamboat! It was beautiful there, full of wildlife and just... I have so many stories to tell! Thanks for managing the wiki while I was gone. :)Nightfern 19:03, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Profile Bonjour, Midnite (LOL I'm from France). I was looking at your BEAUTIFUL profile, and how you made it all purple and everything. How did you do that? Forgive me if I say the following: "I can't do it!" "Gosh, I can't get it. I give up" etc. LOL. Thanks, Nightfern 21:56, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Midnight. Nightfern has told me alot about you! I hope we can be freinds. ;) Ottersplash 23:35, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Charat Hi Midnight, I was wondering how you get an image. For example, I want to color a kit, how do I get the kit's image to get started? Thanks! Ottersplash 23:56, November 15, 2010 (UTC)